The present invention generally relates to a disinfecting connector device, and more specifically, to a device for disinfecting a female port of a medical implement.
The presence of intravenous catheters is the major risk factor for the development of bloodstream infections. These catheters can be either central or peripheral. Most of the catheters have female luer threads at their proximal end. Needleless hub connectors are ordinarily used at the end of these catheters as an injection port and to prevent blood from coming out of the catheter when it is not in use. The hub connectors contain a female luer lock disposed at their proximal end. A syringe having male luer threads is used to inject fluids or medication. Needless hub connectors also have male luer threads at their distal end. They are used to connect the distal end with the female luer threads of the intravenous catheters.
Various infections can be introduced at any connection spot as a result of using dirty syringe tips having male luer threads, or contaminated fluid or medication inside the syringe. Female luer threads located on the hub or intravenous catheter and the hub's injection membrane can also be contaminated. Syringes come to the hospital in sterile, sealed packages. Once a medical professional opens the package, the syringe is exposed to potential contamination. Usually, a needle is attached to the syringe tip, which is used to protect the tip and to draw medication from a vial into the syringe. When the needle is separated from the syringe, it may be placed on a potentially contaminated surface, and the syringe may be used to inject medication into the intravenous catheter by using a needleless hub. After that, the syringe may also be placed on the same contaminated surface instead of being connected back to the needle. This creates an opportunity for contamination of both the syringe and the needle. In addition, penetration of the contaminated vial's rubber stopper with the needle can introduce contamination inside the syringe, and later, into the bloodstream.
Attempts have been made to disinfect connection spots. However, there remains a need for a convenient and reliable disinfecting luer connector that would guarantee 100% compliance of medical professionals with antiseptic techniques.